Wenn die Kinder aus dem Haus sind
by WhiteHedwig
Summary: Der Fuchsbau ist leer... Molly vermisst den Trubel und ihre Kinder, die Leben in den Fuchsbau gebracht haben. Doch Hermione, Harry, Ron und Ginny haben eine Idee...
1. Chapter 1

**Wenn die Kinder aus dem Haus sind…**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und das ganze Drumherum gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele damit nur und verfolge keine gewerblichen Absichten. Ich schreibe zu meinem und hoffentlich auch Eurem Vergnügen, und hoffe, dass Euch meine Ideen gefallen.__  
_

_Inhalt: _

_Meine Geschichte beginnt, nachdem Ron seine Hermione und Percy seine Audrey geheiratet hat. Ich habe mir einmal so meine Gedanken gemacht, wie Mollys und Arthurs Leben aussehen könnte, nachdem alle Kinder den Fuchsbau verlassen haben. _

_Arthur hat ja seinen Job im Ministerium, aber Molly ist in dieser Zeit allein zu Haus. Da sie eine phantastische Haushaltshexe ist, ist der Hausputz im Fuchsbau ruck zuck erledigt und auch im Garten ist sie schnell fertig. _

_Molly lebt fiebert schon am Montag dem Wochenende entgegen, wenn der Fuchsbau wieder voller Leben ist, weil die ihre Kinder mit ihrem Familien da sind._

_Natürlich bleibt es Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Co nicht verborgen, dass Molly darunter leidet, dass der Fuchsbau „leer" ist. Also machen sie sich ihre Gedanken und kommen auf eine Idee…_

_Im Großen und Ganzen werde ich mich hier an die Bücher 1-7 halten und an die Interviewäußerungen von JKR, sofern sie der Idee meiner Geschichte nicht zuwider laufen. Einige Namen wie Hermione oder Rita Skeeter werde ich im englischen Original behalten, da sie mir besser gefallen, als in der deutschen Übersetzung._

**1. Mollys Kummer**

Molly Weasley stand im Morgenrock am Herd und briet ein wenig Speck an. Der Tisch war schon für zwei Personen gedeckt. Eine Kanne mit heißem Tee dampfte vor sich hin.

„Guten Morgen, Mollyspätzchen.", sagte Arthur Weasley liebevoll zu seiner Frau, als er in die Küche trat und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz! Hast du gut geschlafen?", wandte sich Molly an ihren Mann.

„Ja, tief und traumlos.", antwortete Arthur,setzte sich an den Tisch und goss für sich und Molly Tee ein.

„Aber du hast wieder ziemlich unruhig geschlafen, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen.", sagte Arthur nachdenklich, „Hast du ein Problem, bei dem ich dir helfen kann?"

„Ach weißt du, ich habe an die Kinder gedacht….und wie schön es war, als alle noch zu Hause waren.", sagte Molly traurig, „Es ist so ruhig hier, seit alle aus dem Haus sind. Du bist tagsüber auch im Ministerium…"

„Ach Mollyspätzchen, das ist der Lauf der Welt. Kinder werden erwachsen und gehen ihre eigenen Wege. Wir können doch sehr stolz sein auf unsere Kinder. Alle haben einen guten Job und sind bis auf Charlie glücklich verheiratet."

„Ja, ich weiß.", entgegnete Molly, „Aber wenn ich nicht schon zu alt wäre, würde ich gerne noch ein mal ein Kind…."

„Molly? Denkst du nicht, dass wir mit unseren sieben Kindern genug haben?"

„Sechs, Arthur. Es sind nur noch sechs….", schluchzte Molly.

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Arthur bedrückt, „Aber wir haben unseren Job getan. Jetzt ist die junge Generation am Zuge. Sieh mal, du hast schon sechs Enkelkinder, Nummer sieben und acht kommen bald hinzu…."

„Die sehe ich aber nur am Wochenende…", widersprach ihm Molly.

„Nun, unsere Kinder haben auch ihr eigenes Leben und müssen ihr eigenes Ding machen. Am Wochenende ist doch immer jemand von ihnen da."

„Du hast ja Recht, doch zwischen zwei Wochenenden liegen fünf andere Tage….und die Kinder sind alle so weit weg."

„Warum apparierst du nicht einfach mal zu Ginny oder Angelina? Vielleicht kannst du ihnen die Kinder einmal abnehmen, damit sie vielleicht einmal Freundinnen besuchen können.", fragte Arthur seine Frau.

„Für den Fall hat Ginny ja ihre Hauselfen und Angelina lässt die Kinder solange bei George.", bekam er zur Antwort.

Arthur schaute auf die Uhr, „Wie du meinst….Oh, ich muss los, Mollyspätzchen. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Wieso besuchst du nicht einmal wieder deine Freundin?"

Molly gab Arthur einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte,

„Gute Idee, Arthur. Werde ich machen. Viel Spass auf der Arbeit."

„Danke. Bis heute Abend, Molly."

Im Ministerium besuchte Arthur als erstes Harry in seiner Bürozelle, der gerade über ein paar dicken Akten brütete.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht´s?", begrüßte er seinen Schwiegersohn.

„Guten Morgen, Arthur. Danke, mir geht es gut. Und selbst?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Mir geht es auch gut, aber Molly macht mir ein wenig Sorgen. Sie kommt nicht so gut damit klar, dass der Fuchsbau leer ist, nachdem alle Kinder ausgezogen sind."

„Das ist doch aber schon eine Weile so.", entgegnete Harry, „Aber uns ist das auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn die James und Albus nicht so klein wären, würde Ginny auch mal in der Woche kommen."

„Ja, ich weiß.", sprach Arthur, „Molly möchte auch nicht, dass Ginny mit den Kleinen appariert. Sie freut sich am Montag schon auf das kommende Wochenende, weil sie weiß, dass dann jemand von unseren Kindern zu Besuch kommt. Sie kann eben schlecht ohne…"

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Wir – also Ginny, Hermione und Ron haben uns da schon unsere Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht haben wir da eine Idee, mit der wir Molly helfen können."

Arthur strahlte, „Oh, das wäre wunderbar!"

„Mmmh….Hermione hat deswegen morgen ein Gespräch mit Kingsley…", erzählte Harry.

„Mit Kingsley?", fragte Arthur erstaunt.

„Ja, wir finden, also speziell Hermione und ich, finden das es mit den Möglichkeiten der Kinderbetreuung bei den Zauberern etwas…nun ja, mau aussieht. Also, Hermione und ich waren als Kinder ja im Kindergarten."

„Kindergarten?", fragte Arthur, „Was ist ein Kindergarten?"

„Ein Kindergarten ist eine Einrichtung bei den Muggeln. Dort können arbeitende Eltern ihre Kinder abgeben für eine bestimmte Zeit, damit sie arbeiten gehen können. Sie spielen dort gemeinsam mit anderen Kindern, malen und singen gemeinsam und lernen bestimmte Dinge als Vorbereitung auf die Grundschule."

„Das hört sich aber gut an!", meinte Arthur erfreut, dann ein wenig nachdenklicher, fügte er hinzu, „Aber du weißt ja, was Molly von Muggeldingen hält."

„Ja, allerdings.", antwortete Harry, „Aber auch in der Muggelwelt möchten nicht alle Eltern ihre Kinder in einen Kindergarten geben. Es gibt auch Frauen, die bereit sind in ihrer Wohnung auf Kinder von anderen Eltern aufzupassen. Diese Frauen nennt man Tagesmütter.

Hermione hat das angesprochen und Ginny meinte sofort, das dies die richtige Aufgabe für Molly wäre."

„Hmmh, nicht schlecht, die Idee.", meinte Arthur, „Aber warum muss Hermione darüber mit Kingsley sprechen?"

„Weil wir fanden, dass dies keine schlechte Möglichkeit für Frauen wäre, ein wenig Geld zu verdienen und trotzdem bei ihren Kindern zu bleiben. Und die Mütter, die ihre Kinder bei den Tagesmüttern abgeben, können unbesorgt ihrem Job nachgehen. Es ist ja mittlerweile so, dass es auch viele allein erziehende Mütter gibt, die darauf angewiesen sind, zu arbeiten. Andere Frauen möchten gerne mitverdienen oder es gibt durchaus Familien, wo man auf zwei Verdienste angewiesen ist, um einigermassen gut zu leben."

„Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum das mit Kingsley besprochen werden muss. Wir könnten doch einfach eine Anzeige in den Tagespropheten setzten und gut ist."

„Grundsätzlich ja," gab Harry ihm Recht, „aber in der Muggelwelt müssen Tagesmütter eine Art Prüfung ablegen – nicht, dass Molly das nötig hätte, nachdem sie sieben Kinder gross gezogen hat – aber es ist schon genug passiert."

„Ach so? Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Arthur neugierig.

„Oh, es gab schon einige schlimme Unfälle, teilweise sogar Todesfälle, weil die Tagesmütter nicht aufmerksam genug waren. Man hat davon gehört, dass Tagesmütter die Kinder geschlagen haben, die ihnen anvertraut waren, weil sie nicht so spurten, wie gewünscht. Solche Dinge eben. Deswegen sollten Frauen, die als Tagesmutter arbeiten wollen, einen Lehrgang besuchen und eine Prüfung ablegen. Sie werden dann beim Ministerium als Tagesmütter registriert und können dann in dem Job arbeiten. Sie werden vom Ministerium vermittelt, arbeiten aber auf eigene Rechnung. Jedenfalls so waren unsere Überlegungen"

„Soso. Und dieser Lehrgang garantiert, dass es nicht zu den schrecklichen Dingen kommen kann, von denen du gerade erzählt hast?", fragte Arthur skeptisch.

Harry lachte, „Natürlich nicht, aber wahrscheinlich trennt es ein wenig die Spreu vom Weizen."

Am Abend erzählte Harry, nachdem er auch mit Ron und Hermione gesprochen hatte, Ginny von dem Gespräch mit Arthur.

„Na, mal sehen, was Kingsley dazu meint, was Hermione ihm vorzuschlagen hat.", sagte Ginny.

„Kingsley ist solchen Dingen grundsätzlich ziemlich aufgeschlossen. Mir macht eher Sorgen, was die Zauberergemeinschaft dazu meint. Schließlich kommt diese Idee ja ursprünglich von den Muggeln."

„Ach, die haben nicht unbedingt die schlechtesten Idee. Das sollten inzwischen sogar die konservativsten Zauberer erkannt haben.", meinte Ginny.

„Na, du bist aber optimistisch.",

„Positiv denken, Harry!", entgegnete Ginny daraufhin, „Aber dann muss im Fuchsbau aber einiges passieren. Ich weiss gar nicht, wann dort das letzte Mal gründlich renoviert wurde."

„Aber deine Eltern hängen an ihren Dingen.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Ja, aber man muss auch mal einen neuen Anfang wagen. Neu streichen, neue Möbel oder die alten neu beziehen und so weiter. Am besten wir weihen Dad ein und schicken dann beide in den Urlaub, während wir renovieren oder renovieren lassen.

Erst zu Charlie nach Rumänien und dann zu den Delacours nach Frankreich. Bill und Fleur sind uns bestimmt dabei behilflich, dass Mum und Dad eingeladen werden."

„Hmmh….Du bist aber schon ziemlich weit mit deinen Gedanken. Darüber lass uns aber am besten mit deinen Geschwistern beraten.", schlug Harry vor.

„Ok. Morgen schicke ich die Einladungen raus. Wann meinst du, wäre der beste Termin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Termin beim Zaubereiminister**

Harry sah sich suchend im Gastraum des Tropfenden Kessels um.

„Hier, Harry!", hörte er jemanden rufen. Harry folgte dem Klang der Stimme und entdeckte an einem Tisch seine Freunde und Ministeriumskollegen, Ron, Hermione und Neville.

Um dorthin zu gelangen, musste Harry an der Theke vorbei, was er zum Anlass nahm, Tom, den alten Wirt vom „Tropfenden Kessel" zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Tom, was gibt es heute Leckeres in deiner Küche?"

„Hallo Mr. Potter. Heute gibt es Bratkartoffeln und Spiegelei. Möchten Sie eine Portion?"

„Ja, gerne und ein Glas Kürbissaft, bitte."

„In Ordnung, Hannah bringt es gleich."

Bei seinen Freunden angekommen, klopfte er zur Begrüßung auf den Tisch,

„Mahlzeit!"

„Mahlzeit!", antworteten die drei.

An Hermione gewandt, fragte Harry, „Wie geht es dir und meinem zukünftigen Neffen?"

Hermione verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen, „Harry, es kann auch ein Mädchen werden. Aber danke der Nachfrage, es geht uns gut."

„Das freut mich. Wann hast du heute die Besprechung mit Kingsley?", fragte Harry.

„Heute Nachmittag um drei."

„Oh, eine Besprechung bei Kingsley?", meinte Neville, „Darf man fragen, worum es geht?"

Hermione nickte, und begann zu erzählen,

„Neville, du weißt ja inzwischen, dass ich schwanger bin…"

Neville nickte.

„…nun ich habe mir schon länger einmal Gedanken gemacht um die Betreuung und schulische Ausbildung der Zaubererkinder, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gehen…"

Neville schaute sie fragend und erstaunt an und meinte,

„Aber die werden doch von ihren Eltern betreut oder von Hauselfen, sofern man sich die leisten kann. Und die schulische Ausbildung vor Hogwarts erfolgt auch durch die Eltern."

„Ja, sicher", bestätigte Hermione geduldig, „aber sieh mal Neville, es gibt auch Familien, wo beide Elternteile arbeiten müssen oder denen es besser gehen könnte, wenn zwei Leute verdienen, also Mutter und Vater."

Neville schaute Ron und Harry fragend an, der Hermione zur Hilfe kam und erklärte,

„Neville, bei den Muggeln gibt es Kindergärten oder Tagesmütter, die sich um Kinder kümmern, deren Eltern arbeiten gehen müssen oder für einige Stunden nicht auf ihre Kinder aufpassen können, weil sich wichtige Angelegenheiten zu regeln haben."

„Kindergärten? Tagesmütter?", fragte Neville ahnungslos.

Mit ihrem allzu bekannten hermionehaften Gesicht, sehr ausführlich und gewissenhaft, begann Hermione nun Neville die Begriffe Kindergarten und Tagesmutter zu erläutern,

„Hmmh, hört sich gar nicht schlecht an.", meinte Neville, „So eine Tagesmutter…Das könnte mir gefallen, falls Han…ähm, falls ich jemals Kinder haben sollte."

Nun grinsten Harry, Ron und Hermione Neville ganz unverblümt an,

„Du wolltest sagen, wenn Hannah und du einmal Kinder haben werden.", schlussfolgerte Hermione. Ron fragte gleich hinterher,

„Ihr seid doch zusammen? Oder nicht?"

Neville wurde ganz rot, schaute zu Hannah, die gerade Essen und eine Ladung Butterbier an einen benachbarten Tisch brachte.

„Oh, ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte er verlegen.

„Ja, das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock!" antwortete Harry, „Und das ist kein Grund sich zu schämen. Eher einer zum Gratulieren. Hannah ist doch eine tolle Frau."

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln antwortete Neville, „Ja, das ist sie."

„Und, wie weit seid ihr sch…", begann Ron zu fragen, woraufhin er einen Knuff in die Seite bekam.

„Autsch!"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Ronald Weasley!", belehrte Hermione ihren Göttergatten.

Zu Neville gewandt sagte sie,

„Um zu deiner Anfangsfrage zurück zu kommen, Neville. Ich möchte mich mit Kingsley darüber unterhalten, was man in Sachen Bildung tun kann, Ich dachte da an ein Ministerium für Bildung oder zumindest eine Bildungsausschuss oder so. Also etwas, wo man Bildungsreformen beschließen kann, wie zum Beispiel die Einrichtung einer Grundschule, nach dem Vorbild der Muggel."

„Oh, je, " meinte Neville anerkennend, „da hast du dir eine Menge vorgenommen."

„Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete Hermione, „Das sind ja auch erst einmal nur so Gedanken."

Ron blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Leute, wir müssen langsam los, unsere Mittagspause geht zu Ende."

„Hey!", rief Hermione amüsiert, „Das war mein Part!"

Die vier zahlten bei Hannah und verließen dann den Tropfenden Kessel, um dann zurück zum Ministerium zu apparieren.

******

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Weasley.", wurde Hermione, als sie mit einer dicken Mappe unter dem Arm eintrat, von Kingsleys Sekretärin begrüßt.

„Der Minister erwartet Sie schon."

Hermione klopfte höflich an Kingsleys Bürotür an, um dann nach einem freundlichen „Herein!", das Büro des zaubereiministers zu betreten.

„Hallo, Hermione!", begrüßte sie Kingsley freundlich.

„Hallo, Kingsley!"

„Wie geht es euch beiden?", fragte er und deutete auf Hermiones Bauch.

„Oh, uns beiden geht es gut."

Kingsley wies auf einen kleinen Tisch, mit vier gemütlichen Stühlen.

„Bitte, setz dich doch.", bat er Hermione, „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ja, ein Glas Kürbissaft."

„Gerne!", meinte Kingsley und beschwor einen Krug und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch, goss für beide ein und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Nun, Hermione, womit kann ich dir denn nun helfen?", fragte er.

Hermione schlug ihre Mappe auf und begann Kingsley ihre Vorstellungen zu erläutern, wie sie sich die Bildung und Betreuung für die kleinen Zauberer und Hexen vorstellte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kämen.

Kingsley hörte sich alles sehr aufmerksam an, machte sich ab und zu Notizen und erklärte dann Hermione, was er davon hielt.

„Hermione, da hast du dir ja ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht und ich denke durchaus, dass es für unsere Kinder nur von Vorteil sein kann, wenn wir einiges davon verwirklichen. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass das nicht von heute auf morgen geht nicht wahr?"

Hermione nickte, „Ja, sicher. Zumal das ja nun wieder Ideen aus der Muggelwelt sind. Ich meine das mit dem Kindergarten, den Tagesmüttern und der Grundschule für Zaubererkinder."

Kingsley nickte, „Ja, eben. Obwohl ich bei der Sache mit den Tagesmüttern eine gute Chance sehe, dass sie gerade bei jungen Frauen mit kleinen Kindern oder eben solchen, wie Molly, die noch gebraucht werden wollen, auf fruchtbaren Boden stossen wird.

Das mit einer Grundschule, sehe ich eher skeptisch, weil sich viele Eltern auf den Schlips getreten fühlen könnten, weil sie meinen könnten, wir würden sie für unfähig halten, ihre eigenen Kinder zu unterrichten."

„Ja, Kingsley, das ist schon wahr, aber gerade wir Muggelstämmigen, also Dean Thomas, die Creevey-Brüder oder Harry und ich, waren doch vom Allgemeinwissen her, ein ganzes Stück weiter, als viele Zaubererkinder…ähhm…"

Hermione holte tief Luft, „Es ist doch so, dass viele Zaubererkinder nur Lesen und Rechnen beigebracht kommen."

Kingsley kratzte sich am Kopf, „Hmm…."

„Kingsley, ich verstehe durchaus, dass die meisten Eltern in unserer Welt, ihre Kinder nicht in eine Muggel-Grundschule schicken wollen, weil sie befürchten müssen, dass sie sich verraten, durch unkontrollierte Aktionen oder weil es ein Metamorphmagus ist, wie zum Beispiel Ted Lupin. Aber das muss uns ja nicht daran hindern, so etwas Ähnliches bei uns einzuführen. Die Lehrbücher der Muggel sind durchaus sehr gut. Andromeda Tonks unterrichtet ihren Enkel nach solchen Büchern und sie ist begeistert davon."

Kingsley nickte bedächtig.

„Was ich meine, Kingsley.", sprach Hermione, „Es fehlt so etwas, wie eine Abteilung im Ministerium, die sich mit solchen Fragen beschäftigt, die zur Verbesserung der Betreuung und Ausbildung vor Hogwarts dienen. Aber auch in Hogwarts ist meiner Meinung nach einiges, was man durchaus verbessern könnte. So vermisse ich zum Beispiel allgemeinen Sportunterricht…"

„In Ordnung, Hermione.", unterbrach Kingsley sie an dieser Stelle,

„Ich werde mir alles einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und dann früher oder später eine Gruppe bilden, die sich genau mit diesen Fragen beschäftigt. Es werden wohl viele Muggelstämmige in dieser Gruppe mitwirken müssen."

Er schaute Hermione nachdenklich an,

„Wärst du denn grundsätzlich bereit, in dieser Gruppe mitzuarbeiten?"

„Ja, gern.", strahlte Hermione, „Aber ich denke, auch unter den Reinblütern, besonders aus meiner Generation, gibt es einige, die diesen Ideen durchaus positiv gegenüber stehen könnten.

„Ok, Hermione. Du bekommst Bescheid, wenn ich mich entschieden habe.", meinte Kingsley lächelnd, „Ich wünsche dir noch einen guten Tag."

„Danke, ich dir auch."

Freudestrahlend verließ Hermione das Büro des Zaubereiministers.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Familienrat**

„Hey, Schwagerherz! Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass ich eine Einladung zum Familienrat bekommen habe?", fragte George, der gerade aus dem Potterschen Kamin stieg und sich die Asche vom Umhang klopfte.

Harry, der mit Ginny, Ron und Hermione im Salon saß, begrüßte seinen Schwager.

„Hallo, George. Du wirst gleich erfahren, worum es geht, wenn alle da sind."

George schaute sich fragend um,

„So, wer fehlt denn noch?"

„Ich zum Beispiel!", antwortete hinter ihm Percy, der gerade im Begriff war, aus dem Kamin zu steigen, „Wenn du bitte einen Schritt zur Seite…."

„Aber gerne doch.", meinte George, „Mich wundert´s, du auch hier? Um diese Zeit?"

„Natürlich!", antwortete Percy ein wenig ärgerlich, „Schließlich gehöre ich auch zur Weasley-Familie. Und auf der Einladung stand, dass wir uns bei Harry und Ginny um 18 Uhr treffen wollen. Da ich im Allgemeinen pünktlich bin, wundert mich deine Frage…."

„Na ja, ich und mich wundert es, dass du schon Zeit hast. Keine Überstunden fürs Ministerium?"

„Offensichtlich nicht.", entgegnete Percy daraufhin kurz angebunden.

„George! Percy! Warum setzt ihr euch nicht einfach und trinkt ein wenig kalten Kürbissaft zur Abkühlung?", fragte Ginny.

Percy setzte sich zu Hermione und Ron auf das Sofa, während George in einem Sessel Platz nahm und seine Schwester mit einem amüsierten Blick bedachte,

„Du wirst ganz schön kess, Schwesterlein. Von wem hast du das nur?"

„Na, das fragt ja der Richtige!", entgegnete Ginny trocken.

Einige Minuten später stiegen Bill und Fleur aus dem Kamin und machten damit die Runde komplett.

„Hallo, ihr beiden!", begrüßte George sie, „Wo habt ihr eure wunderschönen Töchter gelassen?"

„Mum und Dad sind bei uns im Haus.", antwortete Bill, „Wir haben Mum gefragt, ob sie auf die Beiden aufpassen kann. Wir haben ihr gesagt, wir wollten eine gute Freundin besuchen, die heute Geburtstag hat." Die beiden begrüßten den Rest der Anwesenden und nahmen in einem der Sessel Platz.

„Wie geht es dir, Ermione?", fragte Fleur ihre Schwägerin, „Ischt alles gutt mit dem Baby?"

„Ja, danke.", antwortete Hermione lächelnd, während sie zärtlich über ihren schon ziemlich gewölbten Bauch strich, „Noch acht, neun Wochen, dann ist es soweit."

„Wisst ihr schon, was es werden soll?", fragte Bill.

„Nein, wir wollen es uns aber im April sagen lassen.", antwortete Hermione, „Aber die Hauptsache ist ja, dass es gesund ist."

„Da hascht du Recht, Ermione. Das ischt wirklisch das Wichtischste.", pflichtete ihr Fleur lächelnd bei. An Percy gewandt,

„Wie geht es Audrey? Ischt alles gutt mit dem Baby?"

„Oh, danke. Den Umständen entsprechend gut.", antwortete Percy etwas steif.

„Nun genug der Nettigkeiten.", rief George dazwischen, „Worum geht es denn nun. Wir sind doch jetzt komplett."

„Noch nicht ganz.", widersprach ihm Hermione, „Wir erwarten noch eine Dame, die aber…..", Hermione schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, „…kommt erst gegen halb acht."

„Um wen handelt es sisch?", fragte Fleur neugierig.

„Äähmm…..ja.", begann Hermione, „Die Dame, die jetzt gleich kommt, ist eine Expertin für Wohnungseinrichtungen. Sie ist aus Deutschland, kann aber sehr gut englisch sprechen. Sie heißt Tine Wittler……äähm….und ist Muggel."

„Aha! Und was macht eine Muggel beim weasleyschen Familienrat?", fragte George erstaunt.

„Ja und was ist mit dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen?", fragte Percy aufgeregt.

„Zu Percys Frage. Sie weiß Bescheid…."

„Oh, mon dieu…", murmelte Fleur.

„Hermione! Wie konntest du. Du weißt doch genau, das wir nicht…."

„RUHE!", erklang es zweistimmig.

Alles schaute erstaunt zu Bill und Harry.

„Ich denke", schlug Bill vor, „wir sollten erst einmal anhören, was Hermione uns dazu zu sagen hat. Im Allgemeinen tut Hermione nichts, was unüberlegt ist und vor allem nichts, was irgendwelche Regeln verletzten würde, ohne, dass sie es begründen könnte."

„Danke, Bill.", meinte Hermione mit einem Lächeln in seine Richtung.

Die Tür zu Salon öffnete sich. Kreacher, der alte Hauself der Potters, trat ein und bat alle zum Essen in die Küche. Der Aufforderung kamen alle zu gerne nach, wussten sie doch Kreachers gute Küche sehr zu schätzen.

Die Erklärung, warum der Familienrat einberufen wurde, musste also noch bis nach dem Essen warten.

Nachdem alle in der gemütlichen und geräumigen Küche Platz genommen hatten, servierte der Hauself eine Tomatencremesuppe, danach Lammkoteletts mit Speckbohnen und Kartoffelgratin.

„Mmmh…", meinte Hermione begeistert, „Mein Lieblingsessen. Danke Kreacher. Es schmeckt vorzüglich."

Kreacher verbeugte sich mit den Worten, „Danke, Mrs. Weasley."

Als krönenden Abschluss gab es Harrys heißgeliebte Siruptorte.

„So, ihr Lieben.", sprach George, „Nachdem wir so gut gegessen haben, möchte ich endlich wissen, worum es geht und vor allen Dingen, warum uns nachher eine Muggel-Wohnexpertin beehrt."

„Gut. Also, es geht darum", begann Hermione, „Ich habe mir schon des Öfteren Gedanken gemacht, was man tun könnte, um jungen Müttern die Möglichkeit zu geben, eigenes Geld zu verdienen…."

„Also, Audrey wird selbstverständlich zu Hause bleiben, solange….", unterbrach Percy mit wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck seine Schwägerin.

„Halt die Klappe, Percy!", fuhr ihm George in die Parade, „Ich möchte jetzt hören, was Hermione zu sagen hat. Du kannst nachher deinen Senf dazu geben."

„Das ist doch….!", empörte sich Percy.

„Schschttt!", meinte Ginny.

„Ähmm…ja….nun….die Sache ist die, bei den Muggeln gibt es zum einen Kindergärten. Das ist eine Einrichtung, in der geschulte Kräfte, man nennt sie Erzieherinnen, Kinder bis zum Eintritt in die Grundschule betreut. Die Kinder spielen dort gemeinsam, lernen Dinge, wie aufräumen, den Tisch decken, sie malen gemeinsam und solche Geschichten eben."

Hermione machte eine kurze Pause, um einen Schluck Kürbissaft zu trinken.

„Das wäre die eine Möglichkeit. Die Mütter bringen ihre Kinder in diese Einrichtung. Dann können sie arbeiten gehen und Geld verdienen.

Die andere Möglichkeit, die ich persönlich, in der magischen Welt, für eher durchführbar halte, ist die, die Kinder zu Tagesmüttern zu geben. Tagesmütter sind Frauen, die neben ihren eigenen Kindern auch Kinder von anderen Müttern betreuen. Im Schnitt so zwei bis drei Kinder. Das richtet sich ein wenig nach Größe der Wohnung und was sie meinen, wie viele Kinder sie verkraften können."

„Nicht für meine Kinder!", beeilte sich Percy zu sagen.

„Das hat hier auch niemand anders erwartet.", meinte George sarkastisch, „Aber ich finde das Letztere eine gute Idee. Ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass Angelina damit einverstanden wäre. So könnte sie wieder im Laden mitarbeiten, wenn unsere Kleine etwas größer ist."

„Es gibt auch Tagesmütter, die ins Haus kommen.", sagte Hermione, „Das müsste dann eben abgesprochen werden."

Fleur und Bill unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Dann sprach Fleur,

„Isch finde, das ist eine säär gutte Idee. Isch würde auch gerne ab und su wieder in der Bank arbeiten, also bei Gringotts. Aber warum brauchen wir diese Frau?"

Harry ergriff nun das Wort, um Hermione eine Pause zu gönnen.

„Wir haben da an Molly gedacht. Ich meine, dass das ein Job für Molly wäre. Wenn wir alle zusammen ehrlich sind, müssen wir zugeben, dass Molly am glücklichsten ist, wenn sie ihre Kinder um sich hat. Arthur hat mich erst kürzlich darauf angesprochen, dass ihr sozusagen die Decke auf den Kopf fällt."

„Danke Harry.", sprach nun wieder Hermione, „Nun, da wir alle selbst Eltern geworden sind, oder es noch werden wollen…." Hermione legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und lächelte Ron liebevoll an,

„….fielen mir wieder die fehlenden Betreuungsmöglichkeiten in unserer Welt ein. Ich hatte daraufhin ein interessantes Gespräch mit Kingsley, der mir seine Unterstützung zusagte. Natürlich habe ich mich auch in der Muggelwelt informiert, was eine Tagesmutter für Anforderungen zu erfüllen hat. In der Muggelwelt muss eine Frau, die Tagesmutter werden will dafür einen Lehrgang besuchen und dann eine Prüfung ablegen, ob sie den Anforderungen auch genügt. Das fällt natürlich bei Molly flach, denn sie hat ihre sieben Kinder gut erzogen und somit bewiesen, dass sie diesem Stress gewachsen ist."

„Das will ich wohl meinen.", stimmte Bill zu, „Das war sicher nicht immer einfach für sie. Aber sie hat es geliebt."

„Aber, wie ischt das mit där Besaahlung?", wollte Fleur wissen.

„Ja, die Tagesmütter bekommen einen bestimmten Betrag, der noch festgelegt werden müsste, pro Kind und Tag plus Kosten für Essen und Trinken."

„Also, das wäre die eine Sache.", sprach nun Harry, „Die andere ist die, dass wir meinen, dass der Fuchsbau, nachdem nun alle Kinder ausgezogen sind, eine Runderneuerung verdient hätte. Dazu habe ich Herrn Groinedvault kontaktiert. Wir sind nachher beim Fuchsbau verabredet. Wir warten nur noch auf diese Tine Wittler."

„Ja, eben!", sagte George, „Was hat diese Tine Wittler in der Angelegenheit zu tun?"

„Vor allen Dingen, kann man ihr trauen?", gab Bill zu bedenken.

„Ja, kann man.", antwortete Hermione, „ Tine Wittler hat in Deutschland im Fernsehen eine Sendung, die heißt, „Einsatz in vier Wänden". Dort renoviert sie Zimmer und teilweise auch Häuser. Sie hat lange Zeit hier in Großbritannien gelebt, spricht also sehr gut englisch..."

„Du willst mit unseren Eltern ins Fernsehen?", fragte Percy empört dazwischen.

„Natürlich nicht, Percy!", antwortete Hermione genervt, „Wenn du mich nicht immer unterbrechen würdest…"

„Eben, Percy! Halt einfach mal die Klappe!", sagte George.

„Also, in Absprache mit Kingsley, habe ich diese Tine Wittler engagiert, um uns bei der Inneneinrichtung zu helfen. Sie ist zwar eine Muggel, aber durchaus nicht abgeneigt, zu akzeptieren, dass es neben ihrer eigenen, auch Parallelwelten, wie unsere gibt. Sie hat sogar ein Buch herausgebracht, welches so heißt, „Parallelwelten". Ich habe es allerdings noch nicht gelesen."

„Das wundert mich jetzt aber.", bemerkte Ron.

„Nun, dazu müsste ich erst deutsch lernen, Ron."

„Ach so."

Hermione fuhr mit ihren Erklärungen fort.

„Bevor jemand fragen sollte, warum ich niemanden aus England engagiert habe. Darauf habe ich eine klare Antwort. Ich habe niemanden gefunden, der so, wie Mrs. Wittler, bereit gewesen wäre, meine Bedingungen zu akzepieren. Damit meine ich, dass sie wir Stillschweigen vereinbart haben, dass sie mit unseren, also magischen Handwerkern zusammen arbeiten muss und dass sie nicht wissen wird, wo, in England sie ihren Einsatz hat. Eventuell werden wir bei ihr nach getanem Job noch einen leichten Vergessens- oder Verwirrungszauber anwenden, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Also, diese Tine Wittler wird gegen halb acht hier sein. Dann werden wir ihr, es ist so mit Mrs. Wittler vereinbart, die Augen verbinden und zum Fuchsbau apparieren. Das heißt, Ginny, Harry und vielleicht….", sie schaute Bill bittend an, „…du, Bill? Als Ältester der Kinder?"

Bill nickte nach einem kurzen Blick zu Fleur, zustimmend.

„Warum Ginny, Harry und Bill?", fragte George, „Und nicht George, Hermione und Ron, zum Beispiel?"

„Ich möchte nicht mehr apparieren, mit meinem dicken Bauch.", antwortete Hermione nun, „Harry, weil er Herrn Groinedvault engagiert hat, der ihm sein eigenes Haus renoviert hat und Ginny, weil sie sehr gut die Vorlieben eurer Eltern kennt. Da wir wissen, dass eure Eltern an ihren Möbeln hängen, wollen wir versuchen, sie entweder zu restaurieren oder ähnlich aussehende zu beschaffen."

„Jetzt leuchtet mir auch ein, warum Mum und Dad zu uns nach Shell Cottage kommen sollten.", sagte Bill, „Es ist übrigens eine gute Idee, den Fuchsbau rundzuerneuern. Aber das kostet doch auch."

Ron, der bis jetzt ziemlich ruhig war, sagte,

„Ja, wir sind ja nun sieben….ähm sechs Kinder. Wir verdienen alle nicht schlecht und wenn wir alle zusammenlegen, müsste das bezahlbar sein. Vielleicht kann ja Harry bei Herrn Groinedvault einen guten Preis aushandeln und Hermione macht das mit Mrs. Wittler klar."

Bill sprach kurz mit Fleur, die ein paar Mal nickte.

„Wir sind einverstanden.", sagte Bill nun.

„Ich müsste das zwar erst einmal mit Angelina besprechen, aber ich sage auch ja.", meinte George.

„Ich bin natürlich auch grundsätzlich einverstanden, mich finanziell zu beteiligen.", beeilte sich nun Percy hinzuzufügen, „Nach Rücksprache mit Audrey, versteht sich.

„Na ja, wir sowieso.", kam Rons Einverständnis.

„Ja, wir natürlich auch.", sagte Harry.

Es klingelte. Einige Minuten später meldete Kreacher.

„Meister, Mrs. Tine Wittler ist da."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Die Besichtigung**

„Danke Kreacher.", sagte Harry zu seinem Hauselfen, „Wir kümmern uns dann persönlich um die Dame. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du den Rest des Abends nach deinem Sinn gestalten. Ich denke nicht, dass wir deine Dienste heute noch benötigen. Wir wünschen dir einen schönen Abend."

„Danke, Meister.", sagte Kreacher.

Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ er mit Harry den Salon.

Einen kurzen Moment später kam Harry in Begleitung einer blonden, molligen, offensichtlich gut gelaunten Frau, Anfang dreißig, zurück.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", begann Harry, „Mrs. Tine Wittler aus Deutschland."

Ein vielstimmiges „Guten Abend, Mrs. Wittler!", schallte ihr entgegen.

Mit einem Lachen erwiderte sie den Gruß,

„Einen schönen Guten Abend Ihnen allen. Vor allem vielen Dank für den herzlichen Empfang. So etwas erlebe ich auch nicht alle Tage."

Bill hatte einen Sessel herauf beschworen, damit Tine sich setzen konnte.

„Möchten Sie vorher nicht ablegen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, gern.", antwortete Tine.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Muggel auch Umhänge tragen. Allerdings sind sie kürzer als unsere.", bemerkte Ron.

„Umhänge?", fragte Tine ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ron, Mrs. Wittler trägt einen Poncho.", belehrte ihn Hermione.

„Das ist richtig.", stimmte ihr Tine zu, „Aber so unrecht hat der junge Mann gar nicht, denn Poncho ist das spanische Wort für Umhang."

Ron schenkte Hermione ein triumphierendes Lächeln, welches sie großzügig übersah.

„Sie müssen wissen, Mrs. Wittler, in unserer Welt, ist das Tragen einen Umhanges ein alltägliches Kleidungsstück."

„Ach ja richtig, sie erwähnten ja, dass sie alle Magier beziehungsweise Hexen sind und in einer Paralellwelt zu uns, nun sagen wir mal Normalos leben."

„So ist es.", bestätigte Hermione.

„Also, so etwas wie David Copperfield, nur in echt?"

„Ja, so in etwa….", antwortete Hermione.

„Wer ist David Copperfield?", fragte Ron.

Hermione verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen, ehe sie die Frage beantwortete,

„David Copperfield ist ein Zauberkünstler bei den Muggeln."

„Sorry, was bitte sind Muggel?", fragte nun Tine.

„Muggel bezeichnen wir die Menschen, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben."

„Aha.", räsonierte Tine, „Dann bin ich also eine Muggel?"

„Korrekt.", antwortete Hermione.

Harry wandte sich an Tine,

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Erfischung anbieten, einen Tee, Kürbissaft oder ein Butterbier."

„Harry! Mrs. Wittler kennt sicherlich kein Butterbier.", bemerkte Hermione.

„Ja, Hermione!", gab Harry zurück.

„Oh, bitte, keine Streitereien wegen mir. Ich kenne in der Tat kein Butterbier, würde es aber gerne einmal probieren."

Harry reichte ihr eine geöffnete Flasche Butterbier, welches sie dankend entgegennahm.

Nachdem sie probiert hatte, meinte sie,

„Hmm, lecker. Könnte zu einem meiner bevorzugten Getränke werden, aber ich nehme an, Butterbier gibt es nur in Ihrer Welt. Oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Nein, sie haben Recht.", sagte Harry, „Bevor wir dann zum eigentlichen Thema dieses Abends kommen, werde ich Ihnen erst einmal meine Familie vorstellen.", fuhr Harry fort, „Dort links im Sessel sitzt George Weasley, daneben auf dem Sofa, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley und seine Frau Hermione. Mit ihr hatten Sie ja diesen Termin heute vereinbart. Dann geht es weiter mit Bill Weasley nebst seiner Frau Fleur und meiner Frau Ginny."

„Sehr erfreut, Sie alle kennen zu lernen.", sprach Tine Wittler, „Ich habe selten so viele Rotschöpfe an einem Ort gesehen, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf."

„Ja, die fabelhaften Gene unseres Vaters.", bemerkte George.

„Gut, ich verstehe.", meinte Tine lachend.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das jetzt geklärt. Worum geht es jetzt denn eigentlich? Um dieses Schmuckstück hier sicher nicht, oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Nein, dieses Objekt hier ist vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit von Grund auf renoviert worden. Sie hätten es davor einmal sehen sollen. Sie hätten sicher ihre helle Freude daran gehabt, sich hier auszutoben.", antwortete Harry, „Aber zu dem Objekt, um das es geht, kann Ihnen Hermione etwas sagen."

„Also, es geht um das Haus, in dem mein Mann und seine Geschwister aufgewachsen sind. „, begann Hermione, „Inzwischen haben alle ihre eigenen Familien, aber Sie können sich sicher denken, dass ein Haus, in dem sieben Kinder aufgewachsen sind, seine Spuren hinterlassen hat."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.", sagte Tine, „ Aber sagten sie eben sieben Kinder?"

„Ja, zwei Brüder fehlen. Sie sind unabkömmlich…..sozusagen."

„Nein, nein, deswegen frage ich nicht, " sagte Tine, „Heißt es nicht, das die Sieben die mächtigste magische Zahl ist…?"

Hermione schaute sie überrascht an,

„Ja, das stimmt. Beschäftigen Sie sich mit solchen Dingen?"

Tine antwortete lächelnd,

„Ja, ein wenig. Aber deswegen bin ich ja nicht hier. Wo ist das Haus? Ich sollte es mir ja wohl einmal ansehen, um zu beurteilen, was man machen kann."

„So ist es, aber vorher müssen wir ein paar Dinge klären.", sprach Hermione weiter, „Wir müssen darauf bestehen, dass Sie über die Arbeiten im Fuchsbau absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren…"

„Fuchsbau?", fragte Tine amüsiert.

„Ja, so wird das Haus der Weasleys genannt, weil es ganz den Bedürfnissen der wachsenden Familie angepasst wurde."

„Origineller Name!", meinte Tine anerkennend, „Aber ich hatte Sie unterbrochen. Sorry."

„Schon gut. Also dies ist hier kein Auftrag für den Sender, für den Sie arbeiten. Wir wären Ihnen auch sehr verbunden, wenn Sie auch im privaten Rahmen nicht über dieses Projekt reden würden."

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Tine ernst, „Ich halte dienstliches und privates immer streng auseinander. Ich berate durchaus Familien und Menschen, die nicht im TV gezeigt werden und stelle ihnen dann meine Arbeit auch in Rechnung.

Bei den Sendungen im TV, bezahlt meine Arbeit der Sender. Die Renovierung und Einrichtung wird den Familien gespendet, weil sie sich aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen keine Renovierung oder neue Möbel leisten können. In meiner Welt wollen die Menschen so etwas sehen."

Hermione nickte dazu verstehend,

„Ja, ich weiß, ich habe mir eine Ihrer Sendungen angeschaut…"

„Oh, tatsächlich?", fragte Tine überrascht.

„Ja, also gut.", fuhr Hermione fort, „Wir möchten gern das Haus von Grund auf renovieren lassen und auch neu einrichten. Meine Schwiegereltern können sich nicht wirklich dazu durchringen, weil..ähm, nun sie hängen sehr an ihren Möbeln.

Meinem laienhaften Möbelverstand nach, sind die Möbel grundsätzlich auch von guter Qualität, nur eben ein wenig mitgenommen, nach all den Jahren.

Vielleicht können Sie uns sagen, ob das eine oder andere gute Stück noch restauriert werden kann."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie zeigen mir einmal das Haus.", sagte Tine, „Es kann ja nicht allzu weit von hier sein, wenn ich es mir heute noch ansehen soll."

„Na ja, ein Stück ist es schon von London entfernt.", antwortete Hermione, „Der Fuchsbau ist in der Grafschaft Devon."

„Oha!", bemerkte Tine und pfiff durch die Zähne, „Das ist schon ein großes Stückchen weg von hier. So an die dreihundert, vierhundert Kilometer? Wie wollen wir da heute noch hinkommen? Und wann? Um Mitternacht? Zur Geisterstunde?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie vergessen, wir sind alle Hexen und Zauberer. Wir haben unsere eigenen Reisemöglichkeiten und ziemlich schnelle dazu."

„Das ist mir schon klar!", meinte Tine lachend, „Mit dem Besen oder so?"

„Nein, nicht mit dem Besen.", antwortete Hermione lächelnd, „Per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Das kann man am besten mit dem beemen der Startrek-Serie erklären. Ich denke, Sie wissen, was ich meine?"

Tine nickte begeistert,

„Sie meinen, dass man flugs von einem Ort zum andern kommt?"

Hermione nickte,

„Ja, so ungefähr, zumindest was die Geschwindigkeit betrifft. Es ist allerdings ein wenig unangenehm, so als ob man durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst wird."

Tine winkte gelassen ab,

„Das werde ich schon überstehen, wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit ist."

Hermione lächelte ihr erleichtert zu.

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Am besten, Sie kommen mit mir. Ich werde Sie an die Hand nehmen und schon kann es losgehen. Nach der Besichtigung werde ich Sie am besten gleich zurück zu Ihrem Hotel bringen. Wir werden uns dann noch verständigen, wann wir uns wieder treffen, um die notwendigen Änderungen zu besprechen. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind."

„Ja, sicher, kein Problem.", antwortete Tine, „Dann verabschiede ich mich von den anderen und wünsche noch einen schönen Abend."

Hermione nahm Tine an der Hand, um einen kurzen, unangenehmen Augenblick später vor dem Fuchsbau zu stehen.

„Oh, du meine Güte!", rief Tine entgeistert aus, „Was hält den Bau zusammen? Die Statik kann es kaum sein."

Hermione lächelte, „Magie vermutlich."

Kurz darauf machte es hinter ihnen

Plopp! Plopp! Plopp!

Wie aus dem Nichts waren Harry, Ginny und Bill erschienen.

Tine schaute sich um, begann zu lachen und meinte,

„Oh, so schnell sieht man sich wieder!"

Ginny erwiderte das Lachen. Sie erklärte Tine,

„Ja, so schnell kann das gehen. Ich werde mit Ihnen und Hermione durch das Haus gehen, um zu besprechen, was im Haus gemacht werden soll. Die Männer kümmern sich um das Äußere des Hauses. Da muss auch dringend etwas gemacht werden. Dafür haben sie sich mit einem magischen Handwerksmeister verabredet, der dann auch die Innenarbeiten übernehmen wird."

Ginny führte Tine durch die Küche ins Haus. Tine schaute sich aufmerksam um. Dann meinte sie,

„Klein, aber gemütlich."

Ginny lächelte,

„Ja, wir haben uns immer wohl gefühlt in unserer Küche, obwohl es manchmal recht eng war. Das war meistens der Fall, wenn alle Weasley-Kinder zu Hause waren. In den Ferien zum Beispiel. Aber dieser Zustand war meiner Mutter immer am liebsten. Ihr konnte das Haus nie voll genug sein. Das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Sie ist immer glücklich, wenn wir ein paar Tage mit unseren Kindern hier Station machen."

„Welche Mutter ist das nicht?", fragte Tine lachend.

„Haben Sie Kinder?", fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Nein.", antwortete Tine, „Ich kann also nicht aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen. Aber meine Mutter ist auch immer sehr glücklich, wenn ihre Kinder zu Besuch kommen."

„Gut, zurück zum Grund unseres Hierseins.", sagte Ginny, „Haben Sie schon Vorschläge für die Küche?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, ich würde die Küche in hellen, warmen Farben streichen. Ein zartes Gelb zum Beispiel. Den Tisch würde ich an Ihrer Stelle erneuern. Er sieht doch schon recht ramponiert aus. Dazu ein paar stabile Stühle. Ich würde englischen Landhausstil vorschlagen. Das passt hier sehr gut rein, meiner Meinung nach."

Ginny nickte verstehend,

„Ja, ich bin auch Ihrer Meinung, dass man die Küche ziemlich runderneuern sollte. Ich würde sogar den Herd und die Spüle erneuern, obwohl wir die eigentlich drin lassen wollten. Aber sie sind schon so alt. Mal sehen, was der Familienrat dazu sagt."

Tine schmunzelte,

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie sehr überzeugend sein können."

Ginny lachte,

„Oh ja, das kann ich. Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Sie sind eine Frau!", antwortete Tine lachend.

„Aha und das meinen Sie reicht?"

„Ich denke schon."

Ginny führte Tine weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Auch hier schaute sich die Wohnexpertin aufmerksam um.

„Das Wohnzimmer ist auch nicht sehr groß.

Mein Vorschlag für das Wohnzimmer wäre auch der englische Landhausstil.

Also würde ich es auch eher hell gestalten, weil die Räume dann größer wirken. Es gibt dafür sehr schöne Tapeten, auch welche, mit Ton-in-Ton-Mustern, für den Fall, dass Sie gemusterte Tapeten verwenden wollen. Für das Wohnzimmer würde ich jedenfalls Tapeten vorschlagen.

Ich werde mir dazu einmal ein paar Gedanken machen."

Dann begutachtete Tine die Couch und die Sessel.

„Ja, diese Möbel könnte man restaurieren. Das heißt neu polstern lassen und neu beziehen. Können Sie das in Ihrer Welt machen lassen?"

„Ja, sicher!", antwortete Ginny.

„Ich werde Ihnen, wenn ich mir so meine Vorstellungen gemacht habe, wie alles aussehen könnte, ein paar Tapetenmuster und Stoffmuster vorstellen."

Nach dem Rundgang durch die untere Etage, ging es im ZickZack, genau, wie die Treppe gebaut war, in die Schlafzimmer der Familie Weasley.

Hier nahm die Wohnexpertin Maß, machte sich Notizen und ging dann wieder mit Ginny nach unten.

„Ich müsste das Wohnzimmer und die Küche noch ausmessen. Das habe ich vorhin ganz vergessen.", meinte Tine ein wenig verlegen zu Ginny.

„Oh, bitte, bitte. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Es soll ja alles ordentlich werden, wenn hier renoviert und umgebaut wird.", antwortete Ginny.

Die Tür öffnete sich, herein kamen Harry, Bill und ein älterer, grauhaariger Herr.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Mrs. Wittler? Das ist Mr. Groinedvault. Er restauriert Häuser in unserer Welt.", sagte Harry. An Mr. Groinedvault,

„Mr. Groinedvault. Das hier ist Mrs. Wittler, Wohnexpertin bei den Muggeln. Sie schlägt uns vor, wie wir die Räume gestalten können, mit welchen Farben und Stoffen. Die Ausführung übernehmen dann aber Sie, Mr. Groinedvault und falls Sie einen guten Tipp haben, wer Möbel restaurieren kann?"

„Oh, ja, den habe ich!", antwortete Mr. Groinedvault erfreut, „Meinen Bruder Hector ist ein hervorragender Möbelrestaurator. Ich kann ihm gerne Bescheid geben, wenn Sie möchten, damit er sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzt."

„Ja, danke, das wäre sehr gut.", antwortete Harry.

„Oder Bill?"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Harry.", gab ihm Bill zur Antwort.

„Das Gardinennähen kann ich übernehmen.", bot Tine an, „Oder soll das auch von einer Zaubererfirma erledigt werden?"

„Nein, nein.", antwortete Ginny, „Wenn Sie das gerne tun möchten, können Sie das gerne übernehmen."

„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, wir machen uns auf den Rückweg.", sagte Bill.

„Gute Idee.", meinte Ginny, „Harry? Bringst du Mrs. Wittler zurück zu ihrem Hotel?"

„Ja, natürlich!", antwortete Harry.

Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von seiner Frau, nahm Tine am Arm, drehte sich und war Sekunden später vor Tine Wittlers Hotel.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Wittler, das Sie sich heute Zeit genommen haben. Wir hören voneinander, wenn Sie die Pläne für die Zimmer haben? Am besten über unsere gute Hermione, die ja alles angeleiert hat. Gute Nacht, Mrs. Wittler."

„Ja, Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter. Und vielen Dank fürs Herbringen."


End file.
